1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voice coil motor and more particularly, to a voice coil motor type focusing actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional voice coil motor type focusing actuator essentially comprises a fixed unit and a movable unit movably mounted in the fixed unit. A coil and a magnet are mounted on the fixed unit and the movable unit respectively.
Conventional voice coil motor type focusing actuators have the common drawback of complicated structure, resulting in a complicated installation procedure. Further, improper connection among parts causes instability of the structure. Further, these conventional voice coil motor type focusing actuators cannot provide a good magnetic effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor type focusing actuator that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.